


One Text Away

by dean_colette, killugon (HuntingBurrito)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Narration in later chapters, Romance, Texting, Wrong Number AU, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/dean_colette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingBurrito/pseuds/killugon
Summary: (16:25) I’m cancelling this siblingship.(16:27) Hello?(16:27) Don’t hello me there, young lady.(16:29) Uh...(16:29) I think you got the wrong number.(16:30) I’m certainly not a young lady.Killua met Gon through a wrong number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side project I'm working on while writing my NaNoWriMo piece because I have the attention span of a goldfish and can't focus on one story at a time. Will include narration in later chapters  
> Format:  
> Gon  
>  _Killua_  
>  Alluka  
>  **Leorio**  
>  ** _Kurapika_**

**September 29**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(16:20) Mike is going to kill me_

_(16:20) And it’s all because of you_

_(16:21) You know he doesn’t like me!_

_(16:21) And you dare to leave me here alone with him._

_(16:25) I’m cancelling this siblingship._

(16:27) Hello?

_(16:27) Don’t hello me there, young lady._

(16:29) Uh...

(16:29) I think you got the wrong number.

(16:30) I’m certainly not a young lady.

_(16:31) Huh????_

_(16:31) Oh yeah._

_(16:32) Sorry. My sister changed her number and I got the numbers wrong._

(16:33) It’s cool!

(16:34) If you don’t mind me asking though, are you okay???

(16:35) You’re not dying, are you???

(16:35) I can’t just ignore you if you’re about to die???

_(16:36) Nah. I’m good._

_(16:37) Just…pet problems._

(16:37) Dog??? Cat??? Hamsters??? Flying Bison?

_(16:38) Flying Bison???_

_(16:39) (Will you tone down the question marks?)_

_(16:40) Anyway, it’s a dog._

_(16:40) Or so I think._

_(16:41) More like satan’s disciple._

(16:42) D: Rude!

(16:43) Dogs are lovely.

(16:43) (Also sorry, I’ll tone it down.)

(16:44) (I love avatar)

_(16:45) (I would’ve called you a 10-year old but I love avatar so we’re cool)_

_(16:46) Not this god._

_(16:46) I mean dog wtf_

(16:47) Even your thumb (assuming you’re typing using your thumb) doesn’t agree with you.

_(16:48) You don’t get to decide whether my thumb agrees with me or not._

(16:48) Sorry.

_(16:49) Cool. I gotta go. Bye stranger._

_(16:50) Ew that sounded like a line from some cliché romcom movie._

_(16:50) …_

_(16:50) Nevermind. Bye._

(16:51) …

(16:51) Bye! Update me about your dog.

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(18:16) My sister’s home and I’m alive._

_(18:16) Thankfully._

_(18:16) Alive for now._

(18:25) Yay! :D

-

**October 2**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(23:01) Do you like pineapple on pizza?

_(23:04) Who’s this?_

(23:05) Ouch????

(23:05) I thought we bonded over your dog the other day but here you are

(23:06) Asking me who I am

_(23:10) Oh. It’s you._

_(23:11) Didn’t expect you to text me again._

(23:11) Why?

_(23:12) Uh?  We don’t know each other?_

(23:12) :(

(23:12) :(

(23:16) Why are you not replying

_(23:17) We don't know each other_

_(23:18) And I'm about to sleep._

(23:19) You haven't answered my question!

_(23:19) The pizza thing?_

(23:20) Yeeaaaah

_(23:21) There are three types of people you don't need in your life._

_(23:22) 1. Those who deceit you_

_(23:22) 2. Those who believe that there is such thing as too cold for ice cream_

_(23:23) And 3. Those who deny the heavenly taste of pineapple on pizza._

(23:24) …

(23:25) I love how you align the last two to the first one

_(23:25) What can I say?_

_(23:26) I have priorities_

(23:26) Yay

(23:27) I knew you were cool

_(23:27) Of course_

_(23:28) Now I gotta sleep bye_

(23:28) Night!

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(23:30) Who are you texting?

_(23:31) Why do YOU KNOW I'm texting?_

(23:31) I didn't

(23:32) But thanks for confirming :D

(23:33) Who is it??

_(23:35) Go to sleep_

(23:36) They have a long name

(23:37) Are you sure you spelled it right?

_(23:37) When did you become this difficult??_

(23:38) Since I found out how difficult my brother is and I need to out-difficult him

_(23:39) Bleh_

(23:40) Tell me :D 

_(23:41) Go to sleep_

(23:42) :(

(23:43) Night, love you

_(23:44) Night_

(23:45) :(

_(23:46) Luv u too_

(23:46) :)

-

**October 3**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(10:10) I'm bored

_(10:11) Who is this_

(10:11) Wow

_(10:12) Just kidding I know who you are this time_

(10:12) W o w

_(10:13) Whatever_

_(10:13) Why are you bored_

(10:14) I'm in class

_(10:14) Then don't text jfc_

(10:15) Eh

(10:15) It's study hall and I got nothing to do

_(10:16) Dance_

(10:17) You want me to dance in front of the whole class????

_(10:17) Sure_

(10:17) Don't wanna

_(10:18) Cool_

(10:19) Are you in class too?

_(10:20) What made you assume that I'm studying?_

_(10:21) I could be a 70-year-old creep_

(10:22) Yikes

(10:23) Nah. Just a hunch

(10:23) So are you?

_(10:24) A 70-year-old creep?_

(10:25) No. A student?

_(10:26) Why would I answer you?_

(10:27) Because you think I'm entertaining enough to reply back

(10:29) You're not replying

(10:31) Heeeey

(10:36) Heyyyyyyyy

(10:37) What are you doing

_(10:39) Not replying_

(10:40) You just did yay

(10:41) Soooo???

_(10:42) *sigh*_

_(10:42) I'm a student. High school._

(10:43) Did you just type sigh?

(10:44) Yay cool me too

_(10:45) At least I know I'm not talking to a 5-year-old_

(10:46) Are 5-year-old even allowed to have phones now

_(10:47) Yes, apparently?_

(10:47) Back in our days we only had cans as phones

_(10:48) …._

_(10:48) I'm just gonna ignore you_

(10:49) Anyway why are you texting in class?

_(10:50) Who says I'm in class?_

(10:51) Did you skip???

_(10:52) Yeah_

(10:53) A rebel

_(10:53) Nah. I already know the topic anyway_

_(10:54) And it's boring_

(10:55) Such humility

_(10:56) It's true_

(10:56) K

_(10:57) Potassium_

(10:57) What

(10:58) Oh

(10:58) :D

_(10:59) Why are we still texting_

(10:59) Because we're both bored enough to engage in a conversation with a stranger

_(11:00) True_

(11:01) Wanna stop?

_(11:02) Talking?_

(11:03) Yeah

(11:03) I mean, I don't because you seem cool but I don't wanna come off as creepy you know?

_(11:04) It's cool_

_(11:04) We can talk_

_(11:05) You're engaging enough_

(11:06) Thanks :D

_(11:07) That shouldn't come off as a compliment but sure_

(11:08) ;( rude

_(11:09) :)_

(11:10) Oh!

(11:10) Teacher's back

(11:10) I gotta go!

(11:11) Talk to you later

_(11:12) K_

(11:13) Potassium

_(11:15) -_-_

-

(Gon & **Leorio** )

(14:16) Leorio!

**(14:17) Gon!**

(14:18) Hello! Aunt Mito asked if you want to join us for dinner?

**(14:19) Your Aunt is an angel. Tell her I'll be there.**

(14:20) Nice! See you!

**(14:21) Yeah. Thanks!**

**(14:22) Kurapika's in a seminar so he can't come**

**(14:22) Hah. Poor him**

(14:23) D: Yah

**(14:23) Will there be pie?**

(14:24) Of courseeeee

**(14:25) Score!**

-

**October 4**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(10:58) Do you have pets?_

(11:59) Who is this

_(12:00) If you think you can use a tactic I already used, then you are wrong_

(12:01) :(

_(12:01) :p_

(12:02) Anyway

(12:02) No. None. Which is sad

(12:03) But Grandma's allergic

(12:03) So yeah

(12:04) Nada.

(12:04) I envy you cause you have a dog

_(12:05) Eh_

_(12:05) Mike's terrifyimg_

(12:05) *terrifying

_(12:06) Thanks_

(12:07) You probably just don't know how to love him ;))

_(12:08) He hates me_

_(12:09) Probably wants to bite my head off_

(12:09) D:

(12:10) I don't believe you D:

_(12:11) K_

_(12:11) If you answer me with a potassium I'll block you_

(12:13) :(

(12:13) Btw, how old are you???

_(12:14) Why should I tell you?_

(12:15) Because we're officially number neighbors now!

_(12:16) Number neighbors?_

_(12:16) Our numbers aren't even the same in anything wtf_

(12:17) Who cares about the logics

(12:18) We're officially number neighbors!

(12:19) No I won't accept any objections

_(12:21) Whatever. Fine._

(12:22) :D

_(12:23) Brb_

(12:23) ???

_(12:24) Gotta build a fence. Can't have you in my lawn_

(12:27) Did you just joke

_(12:29) No_

(12:29) You did! :D

(12:30) Not funny though, but nice try, Number Neighbor :D

_(12:30) -_-_

_(12:31) I'm 18_

(12:32) Cool!

(12:33) I'm 17

_(12:33) I'm older you_

_(12:34) What a youngling you are_

(12:34) It's probably just less than a year!!!

_(12:35) That's what younglings say_

_(12:35) -_-_

(12:36) :D

_(12:36) I have work to do bye_

(12:37) Oh! Okay bye!

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(16:38) Aunt asked what you want for dinner

_(16:40) Chocolates_

(16:41) You can't have chocolates for dinner!

_(16:41) I can't?_

_(16:42) What was I doing this entire time then ;D_

(16:45) Brother

(16:45) You're so disappointing

_(16:46) I live to please_

(16:47) Brotheeeeeeer

_(16:48) Anything will do. I'm not picky._

(16:49) Okay! Rabbit food then

_(16:50) What?_

_(16:57) Hey!_

_(16:57) Alluka!_

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(20:02) Okay, so earlier, you mentioned work

(20:02) Can I find out what?

_(20:03) I hope you are aware how stalkerish you're being_

_(20:03) You asked for my age_

_(20:04) Now you're asking for what I do????_

(20:07) Oh…

(20:07) When you put it like that

(20:08) Yeah. I'm being creepy.

(20:09) Oh wait

(20:10) Not creepy. Just stalkerish.

_(20:11) What's the difference?_

(20:12) For one, the spelling

(20:12) :D

_(20:14) Ha ha ha ha ha_

_(20:15) Look at me laughing over your lame ass joke_

(20:16) It's not like your joke earlier was funny

(20:17) It’s a tie then

_(20:17) This isn't a competition_

(20:18) You're afraid to lose

_(20:19) Shut up_

(20:20) Ah the usual response of afraid people. It's okay. I understand.

_(20:21) You're annoying_

(20:22) Apparently not annoying enough for you to stop talking

_(20:23) I'm just bored and you're annoyingly entertaining_

(20:24) Keep telling yourself that

_(20:25) -_-_

(20:26) :D

_(20:27) You use that emoji a lot_

(20:28) Oh this :D

(20:28) I like it

(20:29) I don't like using :) because it makes me feel like my smile isn't genuine or that I'm mad

(20:30) You know people in the internet always say how :) stands for being mad

(20:31) So I'll stick with :D

_(20:32) You put much thought to this. I see._

(20:33) What can I say? I have my priorities straight.

(20:33) How about you? Like -_- much?

_(20:34) Nah. I'm not really keen with emojis in the first place_

_(20:35) It just feels right when talking to you_

_(20:35) Because you make me go -_-_

(20:36) I'll take it as a compliment

_(20:37) Since we're in this topic, I hate this :P one_

(20:37) Ohhhhh why

_(20:38) It makes me feel like I'm being mocked_

_(20:38) I don't like it_

_(20:37) Makes me feel like I'm a kid_

(20:38) You're only 18

_(20:38) I'm already 18, not 8_

(20:39) Okay yeah :D

(20:40) Look at you being so mature getting offended over an emoji

_(20:41) Do you think you're funny because you're really not_

(20:42) Oh, I think I'm plenty funny

(20:43) Oh wait, I gotta do the dishes. I can hear my Aunt from upstairs

_(20:43) Bye_

_(20:44) Have fun_

(20:45) Doing dishes?

(20:45) Nah.

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(22:57) Who were you texting while I was washing dishes?

(22:58) First of all, that's very rude of you. Just letting your sister do all the work

_(22:59) First of all, I already did my share of housework so bleh_

_(23:00) Second, I'm not texting anyone_

(23:01) You dare lie to me when I can hear your phone's vibrations and you snorting on my back

_(23:02) Whatever. I'm not answering._

_(23:12) Alluka stop knocking at my wall!_

(23:13) I won't until you answer me!

_(23:15) dID YOU JUST THROW SOMETHING AGAINST IT_

_(23:15) Do you want Aunt to wake up?!_

(23:16) All blame will go on you if ever

_(23:17) Why are you this stubborn -_-_

(23:18) :DD

(23:19) Hewwo???

(23:21) Answew meeee

_(23:23) Take that hewwo shit away from me_

(23:24) Hewwwwwooooooooooooo :3

_(23:25) -_-_

_(23:26) Fine._

(23:26) Yey!

_(23:27) I dunno who they are???_

(23:28) What???

_(23:28) I was trying to text you 'bout Mike (I still don't forgive you for leaving me to him) when I got some digits wrong. Then we continued texting_

(23:29) D:

(23:30) That's dangerous

_(23:31) You leaving me with Mike?_

_(23:32) Very._

(23:33) No! Talking to them without knowing them

_(23:33) Do you think I'm a man of caution_

_(23:34) Besides we're just talking_

_(23:35) It's not like we'll meet up or something_

_(23:36) Just passing time_

(23:37) Are they that interesting

_(23:37) They're funny_

_(23:38) Don't want to use :) because it looks ungenuine so they stick with :D_

_(23:38) Lol_

(23:39) Just be careful okay?

_(23:39) Yeaaaaaaah mom_

(23:40) :/

_(23:41) Go to sleep. I'm leaving tomorrow without you if you don't wake up in time._

(23:41) W o w you're telling me that????

_(23:42) :)))_

(23:43) Goodnight, bro. Love ya.

_(23:44) Night. Love you too._

-

October 5

( ** _Kurapika_** \+ Gon)

(06:32) ) Kurapika! Aunt asked if you'd stay over the weekend? :D

**_(06:43) Hey, Gon. I texted Mito just now and told her I'm not sure_ **

**_(06:45) I have a lot of studying to do since midterm's in the week after. Also, I'm gonna tutor someone over the weekend._ **

**_(06:46) So, I'm not really sure._ **

**_(06:46) But thanks!_ **

(06:47) Dw! Just make sure to take care of your health.

(06:48) Leorio too

(06:48) You two are disaster together.

(06:49) Is college really like that? I don't wanna go anymore

**_(06:50) God me too_ **

(06:51) Kurapika…

**_(06:51) Haha sorry. It's okay, we'll live. Yeah yeah. Leorio ate dinner there the other night?_ **

(06:52) Yaaaah. Too bad you were in a seminar or something

(06:53) Aunt baked a pie

**_(06:53) Damn why did I miss that? :(_ **

(06:54) It's okay! She'd do more once you two come over.

**_(06:55) Mito is the best_ **

(06:55) I know

(06:56) Where's Leorio by the way?

**_(06:57) Here. Snoring. Just finished his shift in the hospital_ **

**_(06:59) I'm tempted to smother his face against a pillow_ **

**_(06:59) Why is my roommate like this???_ **

(07:00) Kurapika!

**_(07:01) Kidding, kidding. I know he's tired and all_ **

**_(07:02) I should probably get ready for class_ **

**_(07:03) I can't go back to sleep anyway_ **

(07:04) Okay!

(07:06) Later!

-

( _Killua_ & **_Kurapika_** )

_(17:02) Kurapika, I’m dying._

_(17:03) Please tell me you’d be here in three minutes_

**_(17:10) What’s happening?_ **

_(17:15) People are clogging the arcade and I’m dying_

_(17:16) D y i n g_

**_(17:17) You’re being dramatic again._ **

_(17:20) I’m serious_

_(17:21) I need help. Pleaaaaase_

**_(17:22) Yeah yeah I’m on my way_ **

_(17:23) Cool!!!_

**_(17:24) Hang in there_ **

**_(17:25) Don’t die_ **

_(17:26) No promises_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**October 5**

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(22:16) Heya!

_(22:16) Why do you insist on texting me when we're only a wall apart?_

(22:17) I want to. :D

(22:17) Anyway, I need help.

_(22:17) For?_

(22:18) Which do you think is cuter?

(22:18) This? [IMAGE] 

(22:18) Or this? [IMAGE]

_(22:19) Where are you going on with this?_

_(22:21) Do you have a date?_

_(22:21) Oh my god, you have right?!_

_(22:22) Is it that Zushi kid?_

_(22:22) I knew it! I smelled his ill intentions the moment I saw him._

(22:23) No!

(22:23) I don't have a date????

(22:25) (Like how can I have a date when you glare at every guy who would even do as much like talk to me?)

(22:25) A friend invited me in this party tomorrow.

_(22:26) Hm._

_(22:27) I'm not convinced._

(22:27) It's true!

_(22:28) Fine. I'll believe you._

(22:28) Good!

(22:28) Anyway, I dunno which to wear.

(22:29) I want to look cute but not in an overly-prepared type. 

(22:29) Just casual cute.

_(22:30) And you're asking me?_

(22:30) Yuuuup.

(22:31) That's what siblings do :D

_(22:31) Hmmm._

_(22:32) Gimme a sec._

_(22:32) I'll go to your room to help you._

(22:33) The best brother ever.

_(22:33) I know._

-

(Gon)

(23:03) I find it amazing that we share things all the time.

(23:03) Like, we share food when eating in a fast food chain.

(23:04) That thigh part of chicken that I ate? Someone else ate the wing part of the same chicken.

(23:04) I dunno.

(23:06) It's so cool.

(23:34) Hello?

(23:37) You're probably asleep.

(22:39) Goodnight!

-

**October 6**

(Gon & _Killua)_

_(00:14) …_

_(00:14) Are u okay_

(00:18) Hey! You're alive!

_(00:19) Duh._

_(00:19) Sorry, was helping my sister choose what to wear._

(00:20) Ohhhh…

(00:20) Date?

_(00:21) That's what I thought._

_(00:21) But no, just a party._

_(00:22) Do I even want to know why you were thinking about that at this time?_

(00:22) Whyyy

(00:23) Don't you get this random realization?

_(00:23) I do. But I don't spout them to anyone in sight._

(00:23) You're not 'in sight' if that's what you're saying.

_(00:23) Pfft._

(00:24) Pfft.

_(00:24) PFFFFTTTTTTT._

(00:24) :D

(00:24) You're really close to your sister, eh?

_(00:25) Yeah._

_(00:25) I'm the best brother in town._

_(00:25) In the universe._

(00:25) W o w

(00:26) I'd argue and say I'm the best brother but I don't have siblings sooooo…nah

_(00:26) Hmmm. Title's mine, I see._

(00:26) Yeah. For now.

_(00:27) Hmmm._

(00:27) So you're a he?

_(00:27) Yah. You too?_

(00:28) Yup.

_(00:29) Nice._

(00:29) Nice?

_(00:30) Nothing. I just dunno what to say so I said nice lmao_

_(00:31) People do that all the time._

(00:32) Ohhh

(00:32) :D

(00:33) It's nice that you're close to your sister.

_(00:33) Yeah?_

_(00:34) She can be a pain but I think that's normal in every sibling relationship so yeah_

_(00:34) And she's only a year younger than me._

_(00:35) We bond and boooond about everything_

(00:35) Must be nice

_(00:35) Yup._

_(00:36) Except when they act shit and do things like…_

_(00:36) Change the channel of the TV while you're watching?_

_(00:37) And when they go to the bathroom first and spend forever bathing?_

_(00:37) Or when they steal your food._

(00:38) W o w

_(00:38) Yes, wow._

(00:39) That's not a 'That's too bad' wow.

(00:39) That's an 'Are these really your greatest concern' wow.

_(00:40) Hey!_

_(00:40) You don't get to tell me how I should feel, you don't know what it feels!_

(00:41) Sure, sure.

(00:41) I'm probably gonna sleep now :D

_(00:41) Oh yeah. It's pretty late. Me too._

_(00:42) Night._

(00:43) Goodnight! I hope all your sibling worry dissipate tomorrow!

_(00:44) Are you being sarcastic?_

(00:44) Who knows?

_(00:45) -_-_

(00:46)) There it is. Goodnight! (Again)

_(00:46) 'Kay._

-

(Gon & **Leorio** )

(12:06) Hey, Leorio!

(12:06) Are you still up to go fishing tomorrow?

(12:07) You won't be too tired or something?

**(12:19) Hi, Gon.**

**(12:19) I'll still go.**

(12:20) Are you sure? Are you not tired from hospital?

**(12:20) My shift would end later at 12midnight**

**(12:21) Then off tomorrow**

**(12:22) That's enough rest for me.**

**(12:22) Besides, I promised. How can I be the role model friend when I can't even fulfill a promise?**

(12:23) No offense but both you and Kurapika already lost the role model friend title.

(12:23) With your tendencies to neglect your health.

(12:24) How long have you two been living off in cheese and bread?

**(12:24) It saddened me that you think I'm like that.**

**(12:25) I'll have you know that I'm living off of cheese, bread, instant coffees and instant noodles.**

(12:26) …

(12:26) Did that make you feel better

**(12:27) A bit.**

(12:27) D:

(12:28) I find it hard to believe that you're taking nursing.

**(12:28) Me too D:**

(12:29) Just kidding of course I see that

**(12:30) Anyway**

**(12:30) Anything you want to tell me?**

**(12:31) Experiences? School? New friends?**

(12:31) Hmmm.

(12:32) I have a new friend.

(12:33) I guess I can call him that???

**(12:33) You're not sure?**

(12:34) I just met him

(12:34) Like a week ago? So I'm not sure.

**(12:35) Do you two talk a lot?**

(12:35) Yeah? I think?

**(12:36) Then I think you're friends.**

(12:36) What if he doesn't think so?

**(12:37) Then it's his loss. You're a great friend.**

(12:38) Aww Leorio ;_; You gonna make me cry.

**(12:39) Then my duty here is done.**

(12:39) …

**(12:39) Jk**

(12:40) ;_;

(12:40) But thanks :D

**(12:40) Anytime, buddy.**

-

(Alluka and _Killua_ )

_(17:12) I forgot to ask, who are you going with?_

(17:15) The party?

(17:15) Canary's coming with me.

_(17:16) Oh good._

(17:16) Why?

_(17:17) Just making sure you're in good hands while I'm not there._

_(17:17) Parties can get troubling._

(17:18) Yeaaaaaaah.

(17:18) Don't you want to come?

_(17:18) Do you want me to chaperone you?_

(17:19) Nooooooo

(17:19) Like, don't you want to come? To have fun?

_(17:20) Me in a party????_

_(17:21) Naaaaaah._

_(17:21) Unless you want me to look after you then I would._

(17:22) Noooopppppppeeeeeee. 

_(17:22) Thought so._

_(17:22) Just have fun._

(17:23) That's the plan :D

_(17:23) And don't do anything I wouldn't do._

(17:24) Are you sure?

(17:24) Because that list is pretty short.

_(17:25) …_

_(17:25) Just don't do anything bad and illegal._

(17:26) Don't worry! :D

(17:26) I'm not you :D

_(17:27) I haven't done anything illegal_

_(17:27) Yet_

(17:28) Please don't consider it.

_(17:28) I'll think about it._

_(17:29) I'm still considering hacking the government's system to expose all their stinkyness._

(17:29) You watched too much movies.

_(17:29) No._

(17:30) Yes.

_(17:30) -_-_

(17:30) :*

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(21:58) You coming with your sis?

_(22:00) To the party?_

_(22:00) Nah._

(22:01) Hmmm.

(22:01) Not the partying type?

_(22:01) Not really._

(22:02) Socially awkward?

 _(_ 22:03 _) Uhhhh, not either._

 _(_ 22:04 _) Like, I know how to act around people. Speak to new people, large crowd and stuff, but I don't really like doing it?_

 _(_ 22:05 _) Or more like, if I have a choice, I won't do it._

 _(_ 22:05 _) Also, I've been told that I could be a bit foul mouthed lol._

 _(_ 22:06 _) It's not like I'm trying to. It just naturally come out? And I'm not trying to be rude?? I just so happen to be blunt???_

 _(_ 22:07 _) So yeah, some people are quite afraid to talk to me. And that's fine. I don't want to filter my words to be wanted by people._

(22:08) Hmmmm.

 _(_ 22:08 _) How about you?_

(22:09) Me? Well, I'm pretty social?

(22:09) Like I don't go around going in parties and events and actively look for new friends, but in my friend's words

(22:10) 'I naturally draw people in.'

(22:10) And if they try to talk to me? I'd engage them and remember who they are. So, I almost know everyone on school.

 _(_ 22:11 _) Hmmm... So you're a popular guy?_

(22:12) I don't really like saying it like that.

(22:13) It makes me feel like I'm only making friends to gain a title. Let's just leave it at I know a lot and a lot knows me.

 _(_ 22:13 _) Ohhh. If that's what you want._

 _(_ 22:14 _) We're quite the opposites, aren't we?_

(22:15) Isn't that nice?

 _(_ 22:15 _) Huh?_

(22:16) I dunno but it's always nice speaking at people who looks at stuff in a different light than you do.

 _(_ 22:17 _) Yeah. I understand._

(22:17) Any plans for tomorrow?

 _(_ 22:18 _) I have work Saturdays._

(22:19) Ohhhh…

_(22:19) In an arcade, if that's what you're asking._

_(22:20) Also, a few days ago, when I said work, I didn't mean arcade work, but school work_

(22:20) Ohh??? Like???

_(22:21) Student publication thing. Some photography._

(22:21) That's so cool!

 _(_ 22:22 _) I guess._

(22:22) You do competitions?

 _(_ 22:23 _) Naaaaah. Some other dude does that. They asked me, but I declined._

(22:23) Not competitive?

 _(_ 22:24 _) Nope! I'm plenty competitive. Not just in this way._

 _(_ 22:25 _) How about you? Any plans tomorrow?_

(22:25) Oh yeah! I'm going fishing with a friend.

 _(_ 22:25 _) Fishing?_

(22:26) Yeah! A family friend owns this farm where there is a pond full of fish. Every Saturdays, I go. Sometimes, my friend joins me.

(22:27) Like tomorrow.

(22:28) I get a lot of fish you know?

(22:29) Which is kinda weird because the pond is pretty small. I'm almost certain there's some type of witchcraft going on in there.

 _(_ 22:30 _) Well I hope you have fun._

(22:30) I surely would!

(22:31) Anyway, gotta sleep now. I need to be up early tomorrow.

 _(_ 22:31 _) Okay. Goodnight?_

(22:31) Goodnight!

-

**October 7**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(04:13) F

(04:15) I

(04:17) S

 _(_ 04:17 _) -hut the frick up_

(04:18) !!!

(04:18) You ruined it!

 _(_ 04:19 _) Good, cause you ruined my sleep, too._

(04:19) Anyway, I'll try again.

(04:19) No interrupting this time!

 _(_ 04:20 _) No promises._

(04:21) F

(04:21) I

(04:21) S

(04:21) H

(04:21) I

(04:21) N

(04:21) G

(04:22) We're going fishing!

 _(_ 04:22 _) Happy now?_

(04:22) Yup!

 _(_ 04:23 _) Why are you up this early?_

 _(_ 04:24 _) Therefore wAKING ME UP EARLY, TOO_

(04:24) You're such a baby.

(04:25) I like preparing and stuff. Also, I'm going to run around the neighborhood first.

 _(_ 04:25 _) Aren't you being healthy_

(04:26) Welllll yeeeeeeaaaaaah

(04:26) Do you not run?

 _(_ 04:27 _) Sometimes._

 _(_ 04:27 _) I don't like the sun._

 _(_ 04:27 _) So, I mostly do indoor work out_

(04:28) Ohhhh? Like push up and stuff?

 _(_ 04:29 _) Kinda._

(04:30) Too bad you don't like the sun. It's warm.

 _(_ 04:30 _) Duh._

(04:31) !!

(04:31) Especially sunlight before 7am.

(04:31) I like the feel of it on my skin.

 _(_ 04:32 _) You're really a sunshine kid, aren't you?_

(04:33) If you put it that way, yeah.

 _(_ 04:33 _) I prefer the night._

(04:34) Why

 _(_ 04:34 _) It's quiet and dark._

 _(_ 04:35 _) Like my soul._

(04:35) Ha ha ha.

(04:36) You have quite a dark humor, huh?

 _(_ 04:36 _) I've been told._

(04:37) !!

(04:37) You have work today, right?

 _(_ 04:38 _) It's not until afternoon._

 _(_ 04:38 _) Which reminds me that I sHOULD BE SLEEPING NOW_

(04:39) :D

(04:39) I'll leave you then

(04:40) Gotta run!

 _(_ 04:40 _) Gotta sleep._

 _(_ 04:41 _) Gotta catch em all._

(04:41) …

(04:42) Seriously

 _(_ 04:43 _) Shhhhh I'm sleeping zzzZzZZZZZ_

(04:43) Well then good night :D

 _(_ 04:44 _) ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

-

( **Leorio** & **_Kurapika_** )

**(09:02) I'm meeting with Gon now.**

**_(_ 09:02 _) Yeah. You bragged enough about it._**

**(09:03) Just making sure you didn't forget.**

**(09:03) How's work?**

**_(_ 09:03 _) Lot of kids, people. The usual._**

**_(_ 09:04 _) My shift's about to end anyway._**

**(09:04) Your workmate?**

**_(_ 09:04 _) Is here._**

**_(_ 09:05 _) What's with all the questions?_**

**(09:05) Nothing. Just calculating how much more time before you eat lunch cause I'm pretty sure you didn't eat breakfast.**

**_(_ 09:06 _) I ate breakfast._**

**(09:06) What? Energy bar?**

**(09:07) …**

**(09:07) Heh.**

**_(_ 09:08 _) Are you worried? :)_**

**(09:09) No!**

**(09:09) It's just a pain to take care of a sick roommate.**

**_(_ 09:10 _) Sure, aspiring doctor :)_**

**(09:10) Stop that!**

**_(_ 09:11 _) What?_**

**(09:11) That :) like you know something!**

**_(_ 09:12 _) Do I? :)_**

**(09:12) I hate you.**

**_(_ 09:13 _) Heh._**

**_(_ 09:13 _) Sure._**

**_(_ 09:14 _) I hate you, too._**

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(11:16) Fishing now?_

(11:17) Oh hey! Yup.

(11:17) We just got here. It's so fresh.

(11:18) I love it.

(11:18) [IMAGE]

(11:19) See?

_(11:19) It's green._

(11:20) Duh. It's a farm with lot of grass and trees and stuff and there's the pond

(11:20) Sorry you can't see it properly I'm a bit far from it

(11:21) How are you?

_(11:21) On the way to work_

(11:21) Have fun??

_(11:22) I'll try_

(11:22) Haha :D I'll send you fish pics

_(11:22) Uh why_

(11:23) No reason lol.

(11:23) Is your work far from where you live?

_(11:24) Hm? 30 minutes bus ride. It's close to my school._

_(11:24) How about you?_

(11:25) Work?

_(11:26) Yeah._

(11:26) My aunt owns this bookstore and I help around.

_(11:27) Bookstore? Interesting. Do you like books?_

(11:27) I guess? I don't think I can call myself a bookworm because it takes a lot for me to start something but when I do, I'd finish it in one sitting. You?

(11:28) Oh! We're fishing now, I might reply slow. And my friend's talking to me.

_(11:28) "I love books," I said as I do anything but read. My to-read list getting longer each day._

(11:35) Uhh…

_(11:35) I either read 20 books in a week or none in 10 months. There is no in between._

(11:36) Oh. I got it!

(11:37) [IMAGE]

(11:37) 10 minutes of fishing and I already got my first one B)

_(11:38) Wow_

_(11:38) It's big???_

(11:39) Yup! Told ya, witchcraft.

_(11:39) Oh wait. I'm here._

(11:39) Work?

_(11:40) Yeah? Talk to you later?_

(11:40) Sure!

_(11:41) K, I got 30 minutes break later._

_(11:41) Sooooo have fun._

(11:42) Will do!

-

(Gon & Killua)

(15:02) [IMAGE]

(15:02) [IMAGE]

(15:03) Look!!!

_(15:30) How did you manage to get that much?_

( _15:30_ ) Witchcraft

_(15:31) Whatever._

( _15:31_ ) Soooo break?

_(15:32) Yeah. 30 minutes only._

_(15:33) Is that what you do every Saturday? Just sit and fish?_

( _15:34_ ) Yeah?

( _15:35_ ) I mean, it probably looks boring to people.

( _15:36_ ) But it's calming???

( _15:37_ ) Also, watching the sun's reflection on the water?

( _15:37_ ) 10/10

_(15:37) Nature kid?_

( _15:38_ ) Yup!

( _15:38_ ) We moved in the city part when I was like 12.

( _15:39_ ) And don't get me wrong! It's good, but sometimes I just miss trees and grass and soil you know?

( _15:39_ ) Not buildings and concrete and smoke.

_(15:40) I understand._

_(15:40) I've been in city my whole life but I spent my last summer vacation in a province._

_(15:41) It's good. Nice._

( _15:41_ ) Ikr???

_(15:41) Yah._

_(15:42) So who's your friend?_

( _15:42_ ) The one I'm with?

( _15:43_ ) I met him shortly after we moved here.

( _15:43_ ) A mutual friend introduced us. And since then, we've become really close.

( _15:44_ ) He's on his last year of college. Nursing.

( _15:44_ ) Internship this semester. Then another sem, then graduate! Then! Med school!

( _15:45_ ) That's too much studying but that's what he wants soooo…support?

_(15:45) Cool._

_(15:46) You seem really fond of him._

( _15:46_ ) Of course! I'm fond of my friends.

( _15:47_ ) How about you?

_(15:47) Me???_

_(15:48) Uh, my workmate is a close friend of mine, I guess. He's also in college._

_(15:48) Our school has elementary to college so there's that._

_(15:49) And he's a cool guy. Looks responsible but is actually a dork._

_(15:49) Seriously, don't be deceived by how he looks._

_(15:50) A lot thinks he's the 'mom' friend, when in reality, he's the type of person who'd forget when he last ate_

_(15:51) Lmao_

_(15:52) He's a cool dude._

( _15:52_ ) See???

( _15:53_ ) Friends are nice.

( _15:54_ ) Which leads me to the question…

( _15:55_ ) Are we friends???

_(15:56) Ohhhhhhhh…_

_(15:56) Are we?_

( _15:57_ ) Don't you think so?

_(15:57) I dunno? Like that's not something you really should declare, right?_

( _15:57_ ) Huh?

_(15:57) Most friends are friends even without the declaration, right?_

_(15:58) Oh well_

_(15:58) Labels are fuckery anyway._

( _15:59_ ) Sooooooooo???

_(15:59) That means we figure it out as we go lol_

(16:00) I'm not sure I understand.

(16:00) But okay???

_(16:01) I don't mean that in a bad way._

(16:01) I understand! Don't worry!

_(16:02) Yeahhhhh…anyway, my break's done._

_(16:02) Later?_

(16:03) Later.

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(17:18) We're going hoooooomeeee~

 _(_ 17:38 _) Oh hey, my shift's just finished._

 _(_ 17:38 _) How was it?_

(17:40) Successful! Nice! Pretty great.

(17:41) Have you been fishing before?

 _(_ 17:42 _) A few times?_

(17:43) How few?

 _(_ 17:43 _) Like…twice?_

(17:44) Wow..

(17:44) That's sad. You should do it more!

 _(_ 17:45 _) Maybe someday I'll join you._

(17:45) Is that a promise?

 _(_ 17:46 _) No._

 _(_ 17:46 _) A possibility._

(17:47) Good enough.

 _(_ 17:47 _) Hmmmmm._

(17:48) Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

 _(_ 17:48 _) HMMMMMMMMMMMMM._

 _(_ 17:49 _) My battery's almost dead. I forgot to charge it…so bye for now?_

(17:50) Oh. Okay!

(17:50) Take care.

 _(_ 17:51 _) You too._

-

(Gon & **Leorio** )

**(21:32) Do you have something you want to tell me?**

(21:33) Huh?

**(21:34) You know, Gon, don't be embarrassed.**

**(21:34) About girls?? About boys??**

(21:34) ???

(21:35) I don't have anything to say.

(21:35) Why?

(21:35) Oh my god, please don't tell me you're doing 'that' again.

**(21:36) What 'that'?**

(21:36) You already gave me your version of the Birds and Bees talk, Leorio.

(21:37) I'm still scarred.

(21:37) Did you really have to be that eloquent?

**(21:38) I was only being scientific.**

(21:38) You didn't have to be scientific!

**(21:39) You learned, didn't you?**

(21:39) No comment.

**(21:40) We're getting sidetracked.**

**(21:40) Soooo is there?**

**(21:41) Earlier you were texting a lot.**

**(21:41) I haven't seen you hold your phone that long.**

**(21:42) Who got your attention :)))**

(21:42) Uhhhhh…

(21:42) Remember that 'friend' I mentioned? It's him.

**(21:43) Ohhhhh. Will I meet him? I need to know the friends of my almost-brother friend.**

(21:43) Maybe after I meet him.

**(21:44) Huh?**

(21:44) I don't know him.

(21:45) Wrong number and all then we continued talking.

(21:45) "That's dangerous."

**(21:46) That's dangerous.**

(21:46) Lol I knew you'd say that.

**(21:47) But seriously, you gotta be careful???**

(21:47) I knoooooooooow

(21:48) But he seems cool.

**(21:48) Hmmmmmmmm…**

**(21:49) I'm still doubting, but who am I to tell you to stop talking to him?**

**(21:50) That's your choice.**

(21:51) You're the best :DD

**(21:51) Just one reminder…**

(21:52) What?

**(21:52) Don't send any provocative photos to him.**

(21:53) …

(21:55) Provocative…photos???

**(21:56) You already know that.**

(21:56) …

(21:57) Bye Leorio. Goodnight.

**(21:57) I'm being serious! The blackmail you could experience!**

(21:58) BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(23:05) What should I call you?_

(23:05) Huh?

_(23:06) We've been texting for a few days but I still don't know what to call you?_

_(23:07) Or do you like to remain as Sunshine Kid?_

(23:07) Sunshine Kid?

(23:08) Eeeerrrrr I guess I could tell you my name?

_(23:08) That would be nice._

(23:09) Gon.

(23:09) I'm Gon.

_(23:10) Nice._

_(23:10) I'm Killua._

(23:11) Nice.

_(23:11) NIIIIICEEEEEEEE._

(23:12) :DD

(23:12) Goodnight, Killua?

_(23:13) Goodnight, Gon._

(23:14) Killua.

_(23:14) Gon._

(23:15) Killua.

_(23:15) Gon._

(23:16) Killua.

_(23:16) Stop it._

(23:17) Hah! I won!

_(23:18) Goodnight._

(23:18) Yeah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I'm writing all of this on my phone so I could get the whole 'texting vibe' feel. Thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**October 8**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(05:32) Good morning!

(05:33) Oh you're probably still asleep.

(05:34) Anyway, hi!

_(05:35) Gon_

_(05:35) Will_

_(05:35) You_

_(05:36) Stop_

_(05:36) Texting_

_(05:36) Me_

_(05:37) This_

_(05:37) Early_

_(05:37) ?_

_(05:37) :)_

(05:38) Omg you're awake?

_(05:39) No, but your text messages woke me because I'm a fucking light sleeper like that :)_

(05:40) Don't use that smiley to me!

(05:40) Are you mad? :o

_(05:41) :)_

(05:41) Killua!

_(05:42) I'll talk to you once I got my sleep :)_

(05:42) Killuaaaaaaa.

(05:57) :(

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(09:54) Hey._

(10:01) Awake nooow?

_(10:02) Yeah._

_(10:02) No thank you for waking me up, by the way._

(10:03) Sorry D:

(10:03) Any plans today?

_(10:04) Laze around the house, waiting for the inevitable that tomorrow is Monday again._

_(10:04) Wait, you're probably the type of person who loves Mondays._

(10:05) Yaaaah?

_(10:05) Thought so._

(10:06) It's not Mondays that suck, but our lives lmao.

_(10:06) Wow._

_(10:06) WOOOOOOOOW._

(10:07) Tell me a random fact/experience about you?

_(10:07) Why?_

(10:08) Just becauseeeee. It could be anything.

_(10:08) Hmmmmmm okay._

_(10:09) Once upon a time someone told me pineapple on pizza is gross so I ordered pizza, chunk a pineapple into cubes then pour it onto the whole thing._

_(10:09) Oh, then I recorded myself eating it then send it to them._

_(10:10) And I ate it using fork._

(10:12) Killua what the fuck

(10:12) I'm laughing so hard just imagining someone -you- doing it.

_(10:13) I'm competitive._

(10:13) So you're competitive in this type of things but not on your photography?

_(10:14) Exactly._

(10:14) I didn't know what I was expecting but definitely not that.

_(10:15) I know I’m surprising._

_(10:15) I always awe people. You’re not the only one._

(10:16) Sure, Killua. Sure.

_(10:16) You?_

(10:17) Random experience???

(10:18) Well, last year, on Humanities, teacher showed us a glass of water asking if it was half-full or half-less and any interpretations we have

(10:19) Then she went to me and since I'm not sure what interpretation to say so I just blurted out 'You can just refill it.'

(10:20) Then she proceeded saying how out of the box my thinking is and yes, the symbolism of what I just said is simple but full of impact

(10:21) I don't even know what symbolism she was talking about, I just said you can refill it because??? It's obvious????

(10:21) Everyone was looking at me like I was their god or something and you have no idea how awkward that was.

(10:21) Anyway, I got an A so who am I to complain???

_(10:23) The fuck, man._

_(10:23) Why is it that I only know you for a week but I can totally imagine that?_

(10:24) Do I really give that vibe?

_(10:24) If by 'that vibe' you mean like an innocent kid then yeah._

_(10:25) You do._

(10:25) I'm taking that as a compliment.

_(10:26) I didn't say it was an insult._

(10:26) …

(10:27) Was it a compliment, then?

_(10:27) Neither._

(10:28) :(

_(10:29) Oh wait. Sis is knocking on my door._

_(10:29) For breakfast._

_(10:30) I'm afraid she'd break it._

(10:31) Okaaaaay.

(10:32) Have a good day.

_(10:32) You too._

(10:32) Killua.

_(10:33) No._

_(10:33) We're not doing this again._

(10:34) :(

_(10:35) :)_

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(12:39) Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!

_(12:39) Calm down. I can hear you bouncing up and down from upstairs._

_(12:40) Do you wanna break the floor?_

_(12:41) We don't want a repeat of last year's incident, do we?_

(12:41) BROTHER!!!

(12:42) In this house, we don't talk about the past.

_(12:42) Since when?_

(12:43) Since I said so.

_(12:43) I'll save you from the embarrassment._

(12:44) Thank you.

(12:45) Ice cream! Ice creaaaaaaaam!

_(12:46) Yeah yeah yeah. Just come down here._

-

(Gon)

(12:53) Sundays are boring.

(12:53) There's nothing to do.

(12:54) Well technically there are but you know, you get my point, right?

(12:55) Maybe I should start studying?

(12:55) Midterm's in the week after this

(12:56) So maybe I should? To lessen the struggling.

(13:03) You there?

(13:04) I should really study.

(13:07) Bye!

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(13:11) Oh hey, zup._

_(13:11) Sorry I'm with sis._

_(13:11) Sunday is Sibling Bonding™ Day._

_(13:12) That's what she said anyway._

_(13:12) We're getting ice cream._

_(13:12) Sis is currently ordering for us._

_(13:13) I have no idea what she's getting me as long there's no raisins then I'm good._

_(13:13) Who the hell thought it was a good idea to dry perfectly delicious grapes?_

_(13:14) A waste of fruit, I'm telling you._

_(13:14) I don't know what the proper word to describe the taste and texture of raisins so I'm sticking with evil._

_(13:15) E-V-I-L_

_(13:15) Are you there?_

(13:16) Yeah.

(13:16) It was fun watching you complain about raisins lol.

(13:17) Whoever made them is evil for making you suffer like this.

_(13:17) I'm not sure if that's sarcasm I hear (read?) but that's true anyway_

_(13:18) So who cares._

_(13:18) You don't like raisins, do you?_

(13:18) Neutral?

_(13:19) Neutrality is a myth. You either choose to defend, or choose to attack._

(13:19) …what are we talking about?

_(13:19) Raisins._

(13:20) You sure?

(13:20) It seems more than that.

_(13:21) I'm not sure I understand._

(13:21) …

_(13:22) Oh wait, she's coming. Gotta go._

(13:22) Hope she gives you raisins

_(13:23) EVIL_

(13:23) :D

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(14:02) :)))

_(14:03) ???_

(14:03) :)))))

_(14:04) Do you need tissue or something?_

_(14:05) I told you mango + chocolate + wasabi flavored ice cream isn't good for your stomach._

_(14:05) Who the hell adds wasabi in their ice cream?_

_(14:05) Oh yeah. You._

_(14:06) And who the hell invented wasabi ice cream? This world is weird._

_(14:06) I’m so confused._

(14:07) …why are you like this?

_(14:07) Why are you texting me while you're in the CR????_

_(14:07) You've been there for 10 minutes are you sure you're okay?_

_(14:08) Do I need to remind you that we're still in an ice cream shop and not at home?_

(14:08) I am okay!!!!

(14:09) Just need to retouch.

_(14:10) Fine. So why are you texting me?_

(14:10) Just wanna let you know that you can text whoever you wanna text

_(14:11) ????_

(14:11) You were glancing at your phone every .05 seconds 

(14:12) Like you wanna text someone

(14:12) :))))

_(14:13) First of all, .05 seconds doesn’t make sense._

_(14:13) Second…_

_(14:14) No._

(14:14) Yes :))))

(14:15) You can text them now :)))

_(14:15) He's studying._

_(14:16) I think?_

(14:16) So you do want to text him.

_(14:17) No._

_(14:17) Okay maybe a little_

_(14:18) But only because he said he's neutral about raisins._

_(14:19) Who the heck is neutral about raisins?_

_(14:19) It’s a no-brainer._

_(14:20) Everyone should hate it._

_(14:20) EVERYONE._

(14:21) It's not that bad.

_(14:21) BETRAYAL!_

(14:21) You're sidetracking me!

_(14:22) I'm not sure I understand :)_

(14:22) :(

(14:23) Fine, if you don't wanna talk about your crush to me then fine :(

_(14:23) It's not a crush._

_(14:24) I barely know him._

(14:24) It's not a crush yet :)))

(14:25) I'm sure you'll come around.

(14:25) Just come to me if you need advice.

_(14:26) What's your love source huh?_

_(14:26) The last time I check you were just more dateless than I am._

(14:27) Do not underestimate the power of fanfictions, bro.

(14:27) And that’s your fault!

_(14:28) That's questionable._

(14:29) :))))

_(14:29) Just get out of the restroom._

_(14:29) I think the staff's about to force open it._

_(14:30) Staff #1 just brought a wrench?_

(14:31) What

(14:31) Wait fine

(14:31) We'll talk about this on the way home.

_(14:32) No._

(14:32) Yes.

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(17:04) How did studying go?_

(17:05) Haha.

_(17:05) Please don’t type haha again._

(17:06) Haha.

(17:06) Haha.

_(17:07) -_-_

(17:07) About that…

(17:08) I was sidetracked.

(17:09) I remembered I need to wash my clothes.

(17:09) So yeah. Not much.

(17:10) Why is it that when you want to study that when you’ll realize that you have some chores to do?

(17:10) I don’t understand.

_(17:11) Because you don’t wanna study._

(17:11) Maybe :)

(17:12) How was your day?

_(17:12) It was fine, Mom. Thank you for asking._

(17:13) :(

_(17:13) Sis gave me a pretty normal ice cream. Rocky road._

_(17:14) While she orders a pretty questionable one._

_(17:14) Mango + Chocolate + Wasabi = ???_

(17:15) Why is there wasabi in an ice cream shop?

_(17:16) Don’t we all wanna know._

(17:17) Don’t you have midterms to think about?

_(17:17) Yeah. Same week as yours, I guess._

(17:18) Study?

_(17:19) Probably gonna study while at school._

_(17:19) On class or spend a bit of time in the library._

_(17:20) I don’t like bringing home school works. It stresses me._

_(17:20) Maybe I’ll start tomorrow?_

(17:21) Don’t have work?

_(17:21) Nah. Tuesday – Thursdays – Saturdays only._

_(17:22) You?_

(17:22) Yep. MWF, in my case.

(17:23) But sometimes I still go when Aunt needs extra help.

(17:23) Like arranging new supplies.

(17:24) Working in a bookstore is pretty easy aside from arranging all supplies that customers fail to put properly when they were browsing.

_(17:25) Those are the worst._

(17:25) You bet.

(17:26) How about you? In an arcade?

_(17:27) It’s…okay? Not something to scream over but not exactly bad?_

_(17:27) Also sometimes, boss gives us time to play for free which is like the best thing._

(17:28) Gamer?

_(17:28) A bit. You’re not?_

(17:29) Nope. I never had the same adrenaline and excitement in playing video games unlike most people in my age.

(17:29) Our age.

(17:30) Sometimes people talk about it and I’m like???

_(17:30) Lol of course. That’s nice, anyway._

_(17:31) You don’t really need to like it just because people expect it._

_(17:31) You do you._

(17:32) Of course.

(17:32) I’m probably gonna study now?

_(17:33) Okay. Good luck!_

-

**October 9**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(06:37) Good morning, Killua!

_(06:37) Morning._

(06:37) On your way to school?

_(06:38) Yah. You?_

(06:38) Yup! It’s near to where I live so I’m just walking.

_(06:39) Don’t text while you’re walking, you might trip._

(06:39) Psh. I won’t.

(06:40) I even used to run you know?

(06:40) Do you watch anime?

_(06:41) That’s random. Sometimes. Why?_

(06:41) You know that signature ‘on the way to school with a toast in my mouth’ anime run?

_(06:42) …_

_(06:42) Yes._

_(06:43) You’re not telling me….?_

(06:43) Yup. I did that.

_(06:44) Oh my god, Gon._

_(06:44) What kind of weeb shit am I seeing today?_

_(06:45) It’s too early for this._

(06:45) AHAHA.

(06:45) It’s not that embarrassing.

(06:46) With my own humbleness, I was pretty amazing.

(06:46) Toasts didn’t even fall from my mouth, you know?

(06:47) Then I tried to jump over the school fence.

(06:47) And I did it! I was able to land a jump. I deserved a 10/10 in there.

(06:48) But then a professor saw me and lectured me about safety and stuff.

(06:48) Then detention.

(06:49) And that part wasn’t cool. Not really. So I kinda stopped?

(06:49) I still wanna do it to be honest lol.

(06:50) I’m on school!

(07:00) Killua?

_(07:01) Hey, hey. Sorry. My sister was being annoying._

_(07:01) Anyway, I have no words other that what the fuck._

_(07:02) Next time you’d tell me people call you senpai or you scream about the power of friendship to gain_ powers.

(07:02) Welllllllllllll….

_(07:03) No._

_(07:03) Not today. I had enough weeb shit._

(07:04) Hey! Power of friendship trope is overused but so cool.

_(07:04) Of course you’d think that._

_(07:04) Oh we’re here!_

(07:05) Okay!

_(07:05) Later?_

(07:05) Later.

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(06:46) *coughs* crush *coughs*

_(06:46) r u ok_

(06:47) Why are you laughing?

_(06:47) You’re sitting beside me. Talk to me like a normal human being._

(06:47) Don’t wanna disturb you from whatever is making you laugh :)

_(06:48) No._

(06:48) I haven’t said anything!

_(06:48) You’re going to push this whole crush thing to me again._

(06:49) Of course not! But since you open it up…

(06:49) What did your crush tell you that made you laugh?

(06:50) So sweet, bro.

_(06:50) There is none._

(06:51) Why you denying it

_(06:51) I’m not denying anything._

(06:51) Sure sure suuuuuuure.

_(06:52) -_-_

(06:52) You better reply to him, he looks like he’s waiting for it.

_(06:52) Are you reading over my shoulder??_

(06:52) Of course not.

(06:55) You don’t have to lean on the window that much!

(06:55) Do you wanna fall?!

_(06:56) Falling is better than nosy sisters._

(06:56) Nooooooooooo…

(06:57) Okay fine I have my eyes closed. 

_(06:57) Pft._

(06:58) Go reply to him.

_(06:58) Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppp._

(6:59) Fineee.

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

_(16:50) Hey, Alluka._

(16:52) Yeah?

_(16:53) Wanna wait for me or go home first?_

_(16:53) Student publication has a meeting._

_(16:54) This thing usually last for like 90 minutes or more._

(16:54) Awww. I wanna wait but I promised Aunt that I’ll help her cook dinner.

(16:55) Also, I need to buy something in the grocery store.

_(16:56) That’s okay. Just take care._

(16:57) Will do!

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(18:32) What’s your favorite book?

_(18:33) Heroes of Oldfkugdug_

(18:34) Huh.

_(18:36) Sorry. Had to chase the bus._

(18:37) You’re only going home?

_(18:37) Yeah. We had a meeting in the student pub._

(18:38) Ohhh.

_(18:38) Heroes of Olympus._

_(18:39) That’s my favorite series._

(18:39) Oh cool! Demigods, huh?

(18:40) So who’s your favorite?

_(18:40) No-brainer._

_(18:41) Nico, of course._

(18:41) Why?

_(18:42) He can raise the dead using Happy Meal._

_(18:42) What’s not to love?_

_(18:43) (I have more reasons but let’s focus on the most important.)_

(18:44) Oh my god, you’re ridiculous.

(18:44) My fave is Will.

(18:45) He didn’t have much exposure but I really like him?

_(18:45) Nico’s boyfriend? Yeah, he’s pretty cool._

_(18:46) Also, Nico is relatable because I too had a crush on Percy._

(18:47) I think everyone had a crush on Percy at one point of their lives.

(18:47) In my case, I had a crush on both Percy and Annabeth.

_(18:47) Talk about power couple._

_(18:48) Aren’t you supposed to be at work?_

(18:48) I am! But no customers :c

_(18:49) Aw._

(18:49) I take that back.

(18:50) There are customers.

(18:50) Two groups just arrived so I gotta work.

(18:51) I’m probably gonna study later so I won’t text?

_(18:52) I understand._

(18:52) Cool! Later!

_(18:53) Okay._

_(18:55) Good luck._

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(21:23) Watching you was painful. 

_(21:26) Huh._

(21:26) You kept on glancing at your phone during dinner and while you were washing the dishes.

(21:27) When it vibrated you practically jumped from your place to get your phone on the table.

(21:28) It was cute but it was also embarrassing.

(21:28) But yeah, very cute :)

_(21:30) No._

(21:30) I’m not yet done!

(21:31) Then, I’m assuming it wasn’t a notification you were expecting, because your face fell.

(21:32) You were pouting! 

(21:33) I’m gonna sing you a song.

_(21:33) No._

(21:34) ‘I’m lucky I’m in love with my textmate~’

_(21:34) That’s not how the lyrics go._

(21:35) It isn’t? :D

(21:35) Just admit it bro. It’s a crush.

_(21:36) It’s not a crush._

_(21:37) I was just waiting for something._

(21:37) Yeaaaaah right.

(21:38) What is he doing anyway?

_(21:38) He’s studying._

_(21:39) Which you should to. Exams are next week._

(21:39) Fine! I’ll follow your boyfriend’s steps and study.

_(21:40) He’s not! My! Boyfriend!_

(21:40) Bye!!!!

_(21:41) I hate you._

-

**October 10**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(18:15) Why do we need money anyway?_

_(18:16) We live in a floating planet and our sun is a ball of fire and some force is stopping us from falling in dark nothingness._

_(18:16) Why are we so obsess with money when nothing even makes sense in this world_

_(18:17) Everyone should just lie on grass, hug their dogs and eat some bread._

(18:17) Hello to you, too.

_(18:18) ‘zup._

(18:18) I’m guessing work is not good today?

_(18:19) It’s good._

_(18:19) But too many people._

_(18:19) I’m tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed._

(18:19) Break?

_(18:20) Yeah. Just for a short while._

(18:20) So you chose to text me?

(18:20) I’m flattered.

_(18:21) Entertain me first._

(18:21) Lol.

(18:21) Can you read this out loud?

(18:22) Meow, meowed, meowing, homeowner.

_(18:22) …_

_(18:23) Thank you for ruining my life._

(18:23) LMAO. I saw that somewhere in tumblr and I can’t take it out of my head.

_(18:24) So you decided to share it to me?_

(18:24) Exactly.

(18:25) Tumblr is ruining my life.

_(18:25) Then delete your account._

(18:26) Can’t. Once you’re in tumblr, you can’t get out.

(18:26) Did it make you laugh though?

_(18:26) A bit._

(18:27) Just a bit?

_(18:27) Maybe more than a bit._

(18:28) Success!

_(18:28) Lol thanks._

_(18:29) My short break is done I need to get back to work._

(18:30) Good luck!!

-

( _Killua_ & **_Kurapika_** )

**_(20:47) Do you have a new friend?_ **

_(20:50) Hello to you, too Kurapika. I hope you got home safe. I did, don’t worry._

_(20:50) What’s with the question?_

**_(20:51) I saw you laughing while you were on your phone earlier then after that you seem to be in a better mood._ **

**_(20:51) I thought it was Alluka but you don’t smile and laugh that way when it comes to her._ **

_(20:52) Define ‘that way’._

**_(20:52) Like some love-struck teenager with his first crush._ **

_(20:53) Ugh. Not you, too._

**_(20:53) Oh? :)_ **

**_(20:53) So it’s a crush?_ **

_(20:54) No!_

_(20:54) Can’t I have friends?_

**_(20:55) You can but as I said, you don’t smile that way when it comes to friends._ **

**_(20:55) You were so giddy it was cute._ **

**_(20:56) A bit disturbing but very cute._ **

_(20:56) I’m just friends with him!_

**_(20:57) Maybe I should ask Alluka?_ **

_(20:57) Why are you so nosy?_

**_(20:58) As your only friend it’s my job to know who your friends are._ **

_(20:58) What do you mean you’re my only friend, I have other friends!_

**_(20:58) Yeah. This guy you’re texting with._ **

_(20:59) …_

**_(20:59) Is it a crush :)_ **

_(21:00) Just because you and Alluka don’t have love lives doesn’t mean you have to meddle in mine._

_(21:00) Wait fuck that came out wrong._

**_(21:01) OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH. So you do have a love life._ **

_(21:01) No!_

_(21:02) I mean, just because you don’t have that doesn’t mean you should push it to me!_

**_(21:02) Uh-huh._ **

_(21:03) Oh wait, wrong._

_(21:04) You do have a love life._

_(21:04) How’s your roommate :)_

**_(21:05) Normal._ **

_(21:05) :)_

**_(21:06) Oh shut it, Killua._ **

_(21:06) Not too nice being in the spotlight, eh?_

**_(21:07) Whatever._ **

_(21:09) Hey, can you read this out loud?_

**_(21:10) What?_ **

_(21:10) Meow, meowed, meowing, homeowner._

**_(21:13) What, with all due respect, the actual fuck_ **

_(21:31)_ _ฅ(*ΦωΦ*)_ _ฅ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Tumblr is ruining my life,” I said as I refreshed my dash for the 37th time this past hour. 
> 
> 1\. Who the heck started this weird concept called raisins I wanna sue  
> 2\. I have no idea why Wasabi Ice Cream is a thing. Some friends of mine like it. We’re not friends now (jk)  
> 3\. The alternative title of this fic is 100 Things I’ve Said and Done in Real Life. Why am I like this
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I read all of them and I’ll answer, too. I’m just a lazy ass sorry (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)  
> See you in the next chapter! It’s probably gonna be my favorite one so far ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**October 11**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(6:29) What's your favorite scent?_

(6:29) Why are you asking?

_(6:30) Just curious._

(6:30) Hmmmm.

_(6:31) Do you ever just sniff yourself and think "wow I smell so fucking good today"_

_(6:31) I mean, I'm not saying I usually stink._

_(6:32) But yeah, I'm feeling extra fragrant today._

(6:32) So you decided to share it to me?

_(6:33) Yeah. You're not near me so you wouldn't smell my amazing scent so I'm just telling you what you're missing out._

(6:35) Do you have any idea how weird that was Killua

(6:35) You're basically telling me to sniff you.

_(6:37) Ohhhhh._

_(6:37) Well if you say it that waaaaaay._

_(6:37) That's not what I meant!_

(6:38) HAHA I know don't worry.

_(6:38) I hate you._

(6:38) You like me enough to talk to me.

_(6:39) That's what you think._

(6:39) It's true.

_(6:40) Hmp._

_(6:40) You're okay._

(6:41) Just okay????

_(6:41) Unlock friendship level 20 to know what Killua thinks of you._

(6:42) You're not a game :c

_(6:42) That's what you think._

(6:42) …

(6:42) Sometimes you're weird.

_(6:42) You're talking to this weirdo so who's an even bigger weirdo?_

(6:43) Still you.

_(6:43) Hmmmm._

(6:43) Do you like Halloween?

_(6:44) Yeah._

_(6:44) Candies + Dressing up = The Best Thing Ever_

(6:45) You like fashion?

(6:45) Like that one time you were helping your sis choose what to wear.

_(6:45) I guess you could say I'm interested._

_(6:46) I like mixing up clothes which will either be fabulous or disasters._

_(6:46) My sister's words. Not mine._

_(6:47) I personally believe they're all fabulous._

(6:47) Somehow I doubt that.

_(6:47) Hey! You haven't seen me!_

(6:48) Fine fine Mr. Fashion Icon.

(6:48) What kind of 'mixing' are we talking about here?

_(6:49) Wellllllll…_

_(6:49) I like going wild on my clothes._

_(6:50) One time I add knockers on my shirt._

(6:50) …

(6:51) Knockers…?

(6:51) Like…those on doors?

_(6:51) Yah._

(6:52) Wow.

(6:52) I wasn't expecting that.

(6:53) And I think I agree with your sis.

(6:53) Disaster.

_(6:53) Excuse you._

_(6:54) I was fab._

_(6:54) They were a bit heavy but I was fab!_

(6:54) I doubt that.

(6:55) Remind me to never ask you for fashion tips.

_(6:55) Bummer._

_(6:56) Lemme guess, you just wear whatever it is that you'd snatch from your closet._

(6:56) Yes???

_(6:57) Thought so._

_(6:57) We gotta change that._

(6:58) How?

(6:59) Hooooow???

(7:01) Killuaaaaaaaa?

(7:10) -_-

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(7:13)  ( ´ ｰ `) 

_(7:14) What now?_

_(7:14) You in your classroom?_

(7:15) Yeah.

(7:15) You were blushing earlier ;)

(7:16) And…

(7:16) Maybe I accidentally- emphasis on this word - read over your shoulder and saw some smelling.

(7:17) How bold of you my dear brother.

(7:18) I can't believe you're asking your crush to smell you.

_(7:18) Oh my god._

_(7:19) Leave me alone._

(7:19) ( ´ ｰ `)

_(7:20) I'm never texting beside you again._

(7:20) I doubt that.

(7:21) I really doubt that.

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(12:36) Okay so what are your plans for Halloween?

_(12:36) Hm?_

_(12:37) Sis said she wants to go out in a party or something._

_(12:37) But I don’t know if she knows an event already._

_(12:38) I’m still thinking about it._

_(12:38) Should I sacrifice candies for uhhh whatever party is?_

_(12:39) I’ll think about it._

_(12:39) But dressing up is a must._

_(12:40) Will definitely do that._

_(12:40) You?_

(12:41) My friiiiiiieeeeeeeeeend told me ages ago we’d go out for a Halloween party.

(12:41) Not sure if we’ll still do that.

(12:41) But I don’t really like dressing up?

(12:42) Can I just be a normal civilian?

_(12:42) What?!_

_(12:43) No! That’s ridiculous!_

_(12:43) Listen Gon. You gotta dressed up._

_(12:44) That’s like…the only function of Halloween._

_(12:44) Aside from the candies of course._

(12:45) You’re passionate about this.

_(12:45) Heck yeah I am._

(12:46) Then what/who are you dressing up as?

_(12:46) Probably as Matt and Pidge from that magical robot cartoon._

(12:47) …you mean Voltron?

_(12:47) Yup. That one._

_(12:48) Sis really likes Pidge._

_(12:48) And Matt looks pretty cool with his ragged outfit and scar._

_(12:49) So I’m in._

(12:49) You’ve thought of this.

_(12:50) Duh._

(12:51) Maybe I should dress as Shiro.

_(12:52) You could then I’ll stay away from every Shiro I see lol._

(12:54) Rude!

_(12:55) Just kidding._

_(12:57) Anyway class is starting._

(12:57) Yah. Later?

_(12:58) Later._

-

( ** _Kurapika_** and **Leorio** )

**(16:02) Do you have plans for Halloween?**

**_(16:10) …it’s in three weeks._ **

**(16:11) Hey!**

**(16:11) Nothing wrong with asking early.**

**_(16:12) Hmmm._ **

**_(16:12) Probably none._ **

**_(16:13) Why?_ **

**(16:13) There’s this party that seems really cool :)))**

**_(16:14) No._ **

**(16:14) Come on!**

**(16:15) You should invite your workmate!**

**(16:15) Killua, is it?**

**(16:16) Then I’d bring Gon.**

**(16:16) Then we can introduce them to each other.**

**(16:17) And you haven’t introduced me to your friend? D:**

**(16:17) We’re not a lot to begin with so you should have us join force.**

**_(16:18) You plus Killua?_ **

**_(16:18) Disaster._ **

**_(16:19) Though I do believe he’d get well along with Gon._ **

**_(16:19) Hmmmm….._ **

**_(16:20) Okay I’ll come._ **

**(16:20) Achieved!**

**_(16:21) I should probably ask his sister._ **

**_(16:21) She’d agree for sure._ **

**_(16:21) Then she’d encourage Killua._ **

**(16:22) Oh yeah!**

**_(16:22) Do I need to wear a costume?_ **

**(16:23) Duh.**

**_(16:23) Ugh._ **

**_(16:24) There’s the annoying part._ **

**(16:24) I’d help you. Don’t worry.**

**_(16:24) Ugh no thanks._ **

**_(16:25) You’re just gonna embarrass me._ **

**(16:26) Hey!**

**_(16:27) :P_ **

-

( ** _Kurapika_** & Alluka)

**_(17:04) Alluka? :)_ **

(17:14) Hi!

(17:14) Why? :3

(17:14) Is it brother?

(17:15) Did he do something? D:

**_(17:15) Haha. No._ **

**_(17:16) How are you?_ **

(17:16) I’m okay! Well, amazing, awesome.

**_(17:17) Glad to know._ **

(17:17) You???

**_(17:18) Pretty okay._ **

**_(17:18) Uni’s kicking me but I’ll manage._ **

(17:18) I know you would!

**_(17:19) Anyway, I have a question._ **

(17:19) What is it?

(17:19) Oh.

(17:20) Don’t tell me…?

**_(17:20) Huh?_ **

(17:21) You’ve been noticing how bro smiles a lot on his phone do you

**_(17:21) Ohhhh._ **

**_(17:21) Actually that’s not what I’ll ask._ **

**_(17:22) But now that you mentioned it…_ **

**_(17:22) Yeah, I definitely did._ **

( 17:22 ) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(17:23) Lol sorry I thought you’d say it.

(17:23) But it’s not like I’m wrong soooooo…

**_(17:24) Does he have a new friend or something._ **

**_(17:24) Or getting to know someone._ **

(17:25) I think I could call him bro’s friend?

(17:25) You know him, he doesn’t like putting labels or what.

**_(17:26) Yeah, that’s true._ **

**_(17:27) I do understand his logic though._ **

(17:27) Of course you do.

**_(17:28) It’s nice for him though._ **

**_(17:28) You know, having friends_ **

(17:29) It is.

(17:29) Anywaaaay, what are you gonna ask again?

**_(17:30) Oh, yeah._ **

**_(17:30) You have plans for Halloween?_ **

(17:31) Well we’re gonna dress up as Matt and Pidge from Voltron!

(17:31) But aside from that, none so far :c

(17:32) Whyyyy

**_(17:32) There’s this Halloween party my roommate mentioned._ **

(17:33) We’re in!

**_(17:33) … I wasn’t done explaining it yet._ **

(17:34) :D

**_(17:34) But that’s nice._ **

(17:35) Yeah! I’ll convince bro. Don’t worry.

**_(17:35) Good good. I’ll introduce you to my friends._ **

**_(17:36) One’s the same age as you? But same year as Killua._ **

**_(17:36) You three would get along._ **

(17:37) I can’t wait!

(17:37) Thanks, ‘Pika!

**_(17:38) Anytime._ **

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(20:47) Work done?_

(21:34) Hey! Just saw your text.

_(21:34) Are you gonna study tonight?_

(21:34) Yeaaaaaaaah.

(21:35) You?

_(21:35) Told you, I study at class and lib._

(21:35) Yeah, you don’t like bringing home shool works.

_(21:36) *school_

(21:36) Thanks.

_(21:37) Yeah, I really don’t._

_(21:37) What’s your favorite band?_

(21:38) Like…music?

(21:38) None.

_(21:39) What_

_(21:39) WHAT_

_(21:40) Why?_

(21:40) I don’t really listen to music much.

(21:41) I mean yeah, I do.

(21:41) But only sometimes and it’s random.

(21:42) Depends on what’s on a radio or a playlist I’m playing while studying.

(21:43) But I never really listened like…make time just to listen to music?

(21:43) Or research bands?

(21:48) Killua?

_(21:53) My Aunty just lectured me because of you._

(21:53) ???

_(21:54) I just fucking screamed when you said you don’t listen to music._

_(21:55) No offense but what kind of lonely life are you living?_

(21:56) Why would you say no offense if you’re gonna say something offensive anyway.

_(21:56) Sorry._

(21:57) Nah, I’m not really offended.

_(21:58) Ohhhh._

_(21:58) But seriously?_

_(21:59) Man? You gotta listen to music?_

_(21:59) It’s life-changing._

_(22:00) If you have time to watch anime then you have time to listen to music!_

_(22:01) I have literally never met someone who doesn’t listen to music!_

(22:02) Dude!

(22:02) Chill.

_(22:03) No fuck off._

_(22:03) I will not chill after finding out you don’t listen to beautiful songs._

_(22:04) Do you know All Time Low?_

(22:04) I think I’ve listened to some of their songs?

_(22:05) You think? You’re not sure?_

_(22:05) Unbelievable._

(22:06) ???

_(22:06) We’ll start with All Time Low._

_(22:07) BECAUSE IT’S A POPULAR BAND AND I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DON’T KNOW THEM_

(22:07) Is it wrong that I’m laughing at you right now?

(22:08) Because I am.

(22:08) Everyday you amuse me with your…passion.

_(22:09) Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_(22:09)<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lbr74Oa964>_

_(22:10) There. Listen/watch that one._

(22:10) K

(22:14) ….

(22:15) Killua what the fuck

(22:15) What was that

(22:16) I’m so confused.

_(22:17) AHAHAHAHA._

_(22:17) Yeah. That’s Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low._

_(22:18) I love them so much but their music videos don’t make sense._

_(22:18) Which makes me love them more._

_(22:19) The song is good though, right?_

(22:19) Yeah, I like it.

(22:20) Gives me that ‘I want to go in an adventure’ vibe.

_(22:20) So you’ll listen to it???_

(22:21) I might listen to it more in the future.

_(22:21) Success!_

(22:22) But the music video is so weird.

_(22:22) It’s weirdly beautiful._

(22:23) Okay fine if you want to call it that.

_(22:23) I hope you’re ready._

(22:24) Huh???

_(22:24) I’ll start sending you songs from now on._

_(22:25) I can’t let you live your life without music in it._

_(22:25) So be prepared._

(22:26) Hmmmm…

(22:26) Okay.

(22:26) Yeah, you do that.

(22:26) I’d love to.

_(22:27) Good._

_(22:27) Cause I’d do it anyway._

(22:28) You are passionate.

_(22:28) Are you making fun of me?_

(22:29) Nope. I think it’s cute.

(22:34) …??

(22:34) I mean it’s nice!

(22:35) Yeah, yeah. I think it’s nice that you like things this much.

(22:36) It’s always so good when people talk about the things they love.

(22:40) Don’t die on me, Killua.

_(22:42) I’m not!_

_(22:42) Just did something._

(22:43) What is this something?

_(22:43) Something you don’t need to know._

(22:44) Hmmmm.

_(22:44) Yeah yeah I’m still gonna send you music._

(22:45) Cool!

_(22:45) Yeah._

-

(Alluka & _Killua_ )

(22:30) Are you okay?

_(22:31) Yes of course._

(22:32) Did you fall from your bed or something.

(22:32) I heard something.

_(22:33) I…kinda fell while trying to sit on my bed._

(22:33) Hmmm…

(22:34) Can I know why?

_(22:35) My foot slipped._

(22:35) My sister instinct is telling me it’s more than that.

_(22:35) Oh shut up._

(22:36) I feel like it has something to do with phone.

_(22:36) No._

(22:37) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(22:37) Okay I won’t bug you tonight.

_(22:38) Oh thank you._

(22:39) No problem ;)

(22:39) I’ll bug you some other time.

_(22:40) Ugh._

-

**October 12**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(06:27) I request death._

(06:27) Are you okay???

_(06:28) It’s so early._

_(06:28) I’m still sleepy._

(06:29) You’ll survive.

_(06:29) Somehow, I doubt that._

(06:29) Just enjoy the sun.

_(06:30) Ugh._

_(06:30) Sunshine kid._

_(06:31) Please pass me some of your sunshine-ity._

(06:31) Sunshine-ity?

(06:32) That’s not a word.

 _(06:32) It is now_.

(06:33) Crankyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_(06:33) Hush._

(06:34) You can’t hear me.

_(06:34) I can hear your jolly tone in my head._

_(06:35) Even when I haven’t heard you._

_(06:35) It’s loud._

(06:35) Rude!

_(06:36) How do you think I sound?_

_(06:36) You know when you’re reading something and you have this voice in your head._

_(06:36) How do I sound to you?_

(06:37) Kinda deep?

(06:37) Sometimes monotone but when you get really…passionate about something your voice cracks.

_(06:38) Uhhhhhh…_

(06:38) Am I correct?

_(06:39) I believe I have a beautiful voice._

(06:39) So humble.

_(06:40) Hey! There’s nothing wrong with being confident!_

(06:41) Of courseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I know.

_(06:41) I already said how you sound to me._

(06:42) Loud?

_(06:42) Yeah._

(06:43) Pfffft.

(06:43) What’s your favorite color?

_(06:44) ???_

_(06:45) Why are you asking?_

(06:45) I don’t know your face.

(06:46) So I want to associate you with a color.

(06:46) You know, something like that.

_(06:47) Oh._

_(06:47) I’ll go with blue, I guess._

_(06:48) You?_

(06:48) Green!

_(06:49) Nature._

(06:49) You bet.

_(06:50) Predictable._

(06:50) :P

(06:51) Lol sorry. I forgot you hated that.

_(06:51) :P_

(06:51) :P

-

(Gon & **Leorio** )

**(17:13) Heeeey!**

(17:15) Hello!

**(17:15) So, Gon, I’ve been meaning to ask…**

**(17:16) Do you have plans for Halloween?**

(17:16) Hm?

(17:17) None really.

(17:17) Thought you said we’d go out or what.

(17:18) Why?

**(17:18) Great! Do you wanna join me and Pika in this party?**

**(17:18) We can introduce you to his friend/workmate.**

**(17:19) Well actually he’d introduce him to me, too.**

**(17:19) I haven’t exactly met him.**

(17:20) Hmmmmmm…

(17:20) Okay!

**(17:21) That easy?**

**(17:21) I won’t even persuade you or what?**

(17:21) Lol there’s no need.

(17:22) I love hanging out with you guys.

(17:22) And I trust you that this party is….decent.

**(17:23) Of course it is! What type of person do you take me for?**

(17:23) Do you really want me to answer that?

**(17:24) Uhhhhh.**

**(17:24) Maybe no.**

**(17:25) Don’t worry. We’re afraid of Mito.**

(17:25) That’s cool :D

(17:26) Yeah yeah count me in.

**(17:26) Great!**

**(17:27) We need to come up with a costume.**

(17:27) Ughhhhhhh. Do I really have to?

**(17:28) Yup!**

**(17:28) For the spirit!**

(17:28) Okay fiiiiine.

(17:29) I’ll think of a costume.

**(17:29) I’ll help you, bud!**

(17:29) Thanksssss.

**(17:30) Now…should I dressed up as a werewolf?**

(17:30) That’s so cliché.

(17:31) Don’t you have originality, Leorio?

**(17:31) Hey!**

-

( _Killua_ & **_Kurapika_** )

_(21:02) Really ‘pika_

**_(21:12) ???_ **

_(21:13) Asking my sister to convince me to a party knowing full well that I won’t be able to object to her._

_(21:13) Really._

_(21:14) Nice play._

**_(21:14) Ohhh. So Alluka asked you already?_ **

_(21:14) Yeah._

**_(21:15) Good :D_ **

_(21:15) Maybe you should dress up as Pikachu._

**_(21:16) Harhar Killua._ **

**_(21:16) That’s so funny I forgot how to laugh._ **

_(21:16) Well isn’t that a shame._

**_(21:17) Your sense of humor is getting dryer and dryer each day._ **

**_(21:17) Could it be…love?_ **

_(21:18) I literally have no idea how you connected those two._

**_(21:18) I may have talked to Alluka about you._ **

_(21:19) UGH._

_(21:20) Leave me alone._

**_(21:20) ;))_ **

_(21:21) Fuck you, bye!_

**_(21:21) ;)_ **

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(23:05) Tomorrow is Friday!!!!

_(23:05) Obviously._

(23:06) You’re not even that enthusiastic!

_(23:06) Weekdays suck._

_(23:07) Weekends are what matters._

(23:07) Now we can’t really have that mindset, can we?

(23:07) Everyday can be a good day or a bad day.

(23:08) IF we can do it, let’s try to make everyday fulfilling.

_(23:08) Sunshine kid._

(23:09) Come on come on come on!!!!

(23:09) Any plans for tomorrow?

_(23:10) Oh._

_(23:10) I forgot to mention._

_(23:11) I have a seminar._

(23:11) Student pub???

_(23:12) Yeah. Remember that meeting this Monday?_

_(23:12) They told us we’d be having joint seminar with another school._

_(23:12) And we’ll go there._

_(23:13) Probably spend the whole day._

_(23:13) A whole day in one room ugggggghhhhhhhhhh._

(23:14) I’m sure you’ll live.

(23:14) I’m cheering for you!

_(23:15) When you say it, it’s like you really do._

(23:15) Because I really do!

_(23:16) Oh._

_(23:16) OHHHHH._

_(23:16) sufgskbfks dvds_

(23:17) ???

(23:18) Sorry sorry.

_(23:18) My phone fell on my face._

_(23:19) My nose hurts._

(23:19) D:

(23:19) Ugh I should probably sleep tonight, Killua.

(23:19) I’ve been sleeping less the past days due to exams.

(23:20) I just wanna sleep tonight.

_(23:20) Okay then._

_(23:21) You really should._

_(23:21) Studying is taxing._

(23:22) It really is.

_(23:22) Talk to you tomorrow?_

(23:23) Sure.

(23:23) Goodnight!

_(23:24) Goodnight._

-

**October 13**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

(06:32) Good morning!!!!

_(06:32) Morning._

_(06:33) On your way to school?_

(06:33) Yep! You?

_(06:34) On the road. To this uh other school._

(06:34) Is it far?

_(06:34) 45-minute drive?_

_(06:35) Not that far._

_(06:35) Since I have MUSIC to block everything._

_(06:36) Unlike a certain someone._

(06:36) Will you ever let go of that?

_(06:37) Never!_

(06:37) Killua , you’re so dramatic.

(06:38) Look, I may not listen to music but at least I don’t put knockers on my clothes.

_(06:38) It’s called fashion and it’s not my fault your non-fashionista self can’t comprehend that._

(06:39) Nope!

(06:39) Pretty sure it’s not fashion.

(06:39) Don’t tell me you’re wearing something weird to day.

_(06:40) Lol I wish._

_(06:40) But not really. Just a hoodie._

(06:40) Shame.

_(06:41) Shame, indeed._

(06:41) Tell me about your dog.

_(06:41) RANDOOOOM._

(06:41) We met through phone numbers and your dog, I’m just curious.

_(06:42) Mike is a Chihuahua._

_(06:42) And he hates me I swear to god._

_(06:42) But he loves my sis._

_(06:43) And sis loves him._

(06:43) I’m sure you love him too.

_(06:43) Well….yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh._

_(06:44) When he’s not trying to bite my head off._

_(06:44) He doesn’t even like being close to me!_

_(06:45) Like…do I stink???_

_(06:45) Am I hideous?_

(06:45) Hah.

(06:46) You said you don’t like him but here you are, worrying about how you smell and look.

_(06:46) Whatever._

(06:46) Suuuure.

(06:47) Oh wait. I’m in school.

(06:47) Talk to you later?

_(06:48) Yeah._

_(06:48) Probably once I’m done with this seminar._

_(06:48) They don’t really like it when we use our phones._

(06:49) Okay!

(06:49) Have fun!

_(06:49) Thanks._

_(06:50) You too._

(06:50) Bye!

_(06:50) Bye._

-

Squinting when the sun rays almost blinded him, Killua raised his hoodie and wore it on his head. His head was getting hotter because of the sun and almost everyone who passed them were giving him looks because of his dyed hair. Not that he really cared. In fact, he even smiled and waved to some of them. Cowards, though. Didn’t even smile back to Killua. Rude.

Teacher Wing, their club adviser, and their Editor-In-Chief were still talking to the teachers here. Probably thanking them for having them and shit. The usual formalities. Killua and the rest were by the van, waiting for them. Some of them were inside. Some were sitting on the bench near it, like Killua. They were all waiting for the two to come back.

Killua fished his phone from his pocket. _16:38_ , it read. Quickly sending Alluka a message that they just finished, he opened his conversation with Gon.

Gon was…weird. Not in a bad way. Just in a way Killua wasn’t used to. He was fun and honest and too bright. He was interesting. Talking to him these past weeks had been entertaining. He rolled his eyes when he scrolled up their conversation. Seriously? Who didn’t listen to music? Killua had to change that.

Was his class done now?

 _Oh well._  Typing a message, Killua waited for a response.

He did hear something after a few minutes, but it wasn’t his ringtone. Rather, it was a shout of a name that was heard on the open area.

“Freecss!”

Ugh. Why were they so noisy?

Killua turned his head and saw a guy smiling widely while talking animatedly to another guy. ‘Freecss’, Killua assumed, had his back turned towards him. He was wearing a black snapback and his hair was black. He was tall and wearing a green shirt. _Green._ Gon loved green.

They were still talking but they were far for Killua to hear. Not that he was interested in hearing them. Turning his head back to face his front, Killua put on his earphones and blocked all the noises on his surroundings.

 _Heh._ This was what Gon was missing. Didn’t listen to music. What a lonely guy.

-

Gon heard the sound of car engine just as his classmate had done talking to him. Look, he was friends with him but did they really need to stand up in the open area as they talk? They could just sit on a bench or something. Muttering a quick goodbye, Gon turned on his heels and saw a van rearing. Did the school have a visitor?

The glass was tinted but he could see the faint outline of a guy on the . He couldn’t see his face because of the hoodie he was wearing, but he did notice locks of white hair peeking from it.

 _White?_ Must be dyed.

Gon watched as the van made its way to the gate and left the school premises.

 _Hoodie?_ Killua was wearing a hoodie, too, wasn’t he? How cool was that.

Smiling because of his friend (they were _totally_ friends), Gon resumed walking. He had a job to do.

-

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(16:41) Hey!_

(21:37) Hey, Killua!

(21:37) Sorry I didn’t see your text!!!!

(21:37) Phone was dead.

(21:38) How was your day?

_(21:38) You already knoooooow._

(21:38) Do you not like what you do? D:

_(21:39) I do. Don’t get me wrong._

_(21:39) I do love photography._

_(21:39) But I guess I don’t like the theoretical parts of it?_

_(21:40) Which is why I can’t take this as a major in college or something._

_(21:40) I like it for the sake of photographs alone._

(21:41) Hmmm interesting.

_(21:41) Is there something you like?_

(21:41) Agriculture!

(21:42) I really like agriculture.

_(21:42) Will probably take that in college._

(21:43) Will I do well?

_(21:43) There’s only one way to find out that eh?_

(21:43) Yeah. You’re right D:

_(21:44) Are you gonna study?_

(21:44) Yeeeeeeaaaaaah, I am actually but I can’t focus.

_(21:45) Why?_

(21:45) Because I have nothing else to do!

(21:46) I can’t only focus on studying. I need something like a side quest or something while studying.

(21:46) Sometimes I play the radio, or play a movie.

(21:47) But right now they won’t work.

(21:47) Or I’m not in the mood for them.

(21:48) My head’s not functioning.

_(21:48) Maybe you’re just tired?_

(21:49) Nope.

(21:49) I just need to do something while studying. Easiest way to memorize stuff.

_(21:50) Hmmmm…_

_(21:50) I can help?_

(21:51) Hmm?

(21:51) How?

_(21:52) Wanna watch me play?_

_(21:52) Stream, I mean. Gaming and stuff._

(21:53) Oh?

(21:53) What game?

_(21:54) Tomb Raider._

(21:54) Is that cool

_(21:55) It is for me._

(21:55) Okay then!

_(21:56) Just go to Killunyaaah on Twitch. I’ll stream in a few minutes._

(21:56) …

(21:57) Killunyaaah ???

(21:57) Really?

_(21:58) Hey! No judging!_

_(21:58) Sis gave me that name._

(21:59) Hmmmm…

(21:59) Will I see your face?

_(22:00) HAH. NO._

_(22:00) I’ll stream the game. Not my face or voice._

(22:01) Asking was worth it :3

_(22:01) Just find me now I’m about to start._

(22:02) K k k k nyaaah :3

_(22:02) -_-_

-

**October 14**

(Gon & _Killua_ )

_(02:23) So how was it?_

(02:23) Your game or my studying?

_(02:24) Both._

(02:24) I studied well. Thanks!

(02:25) As for your game…

(02:25) Not gonna lie I don’t remember much.

(02:26) Aside from you taking your sweet time deciding which clothes to wear.

_(02:26) I wanted Lara to look cool!_

(02:27) Of course.

(02:27) They all looked uncomfy though.

_(02:28) Really? The leather jacket is pretty comfy._

(02:28) Hmmm.

(02:29) Also, you died like 7 times on the cliff.

_(02:29) Ugh please._

_(02:29) I hate that part._

(02:29) Hmmm…..

(02:30) We should sleep now?

_(02:30) Hmm? I’m not sleepy yet._

(02:31) Oh?

(02:31) Okay!

(02:32) Nice game, still though.

(02:32) And thanks! :D

_(02:33) It’s nothing._

_(02:33) Nice to ‘help’_

_(02:34) Even though I really didn’t do anything._

(02:34) Lmao you did.

_(02:35) Yeah I did_

(02:36) Huh??

_(02:37) Huh?/../? What dd I asy?_

(02:37) Killua are you sure you’re not sleepy yet?

_(02:38) ‘course not._

_(02:38) Look at me. Wide awake! Typing properly._

(02:39) Okay fine if you say so.

(02:39) Can’t believe our date night consisted of me studying and you playing a video game.

_(02:40) Fvnny_

(02:40) Very funny.

(02:41) Talking to you is fun.

(02:41) You really are cool.

(02:46) Killua?

(02:59) Killua?

(03:15) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand he fell asleep. :D

(03:15) Goodnight, Killua. Sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that...happened. ;)  
> SORRY IF THIS WAS A FEW DAYS LATE THAN MY USUAL UPDATING TIME. I was finishing my NaNo novel and while I didn't get to finish it, I did achieve the 50k word count goal! Yey!  
> Also, for this story let's just assume that Voltron S4 was released somewhere around September lol. I just really love the Holt siblings and Alluka and Killua. They rock. If I can draw I'll definitely draw Alluka as a Green Paladin (Pidge) and Killua as Matt. But I can't so... :c  
> Talk to me on my [HxH Sideblog](http://huntingburrito.tumblr.com)


End file.
